This disclosure is directed to a 360°, continuously rotatble (swiveling) electric plug adaptor or socket. Specifically, the disclosure is directed to a rotatble plug or socket comprising a toroidal component configured to maintain continuous, 360° conductive contact between a plugged male connector and a power source.
When an electricity-powered device needs power, a plug of the device is plugged into a wall socket, which includes slots where male prongs of the plug are inserted. Wall sockets are usually positioned at various locations and with fixed intervals on the wall, such as a bottom portion of the wall, a center portion of the wall, and the like. Most of the wall sockets are positioned at the bottom portion of the wall surface to be as unobtrusive as possible, typically hidden by furniture and the like.
Depending on the device plugged, the wire connected to the device's plug my need to be maneuvered so as not to collide with other household items, furniture and the like.
It would be an advancement to the art to enable the user to freely rotate the devices' plugs in the socket without, for example, creating kinks in the plug, or otherwise stressing the plug components. Moreover, other plugs, for example, Ethernet connectors as well as USB adaptors can also benefit from a rotating socket or plug adaptor.